Master Bait
by MargauxlovestheCullens
Summary: Title speaks for itself. A series of masturbations from roommates/friends Edward and Bella makes them SKILLED in the art of TEMPTATION. Rated M for language and lemons


**Master Bait**

**Derivation**

**master**

_adj. skilled, proficient_

**bait**

_n. lure, temptation_

**A series of masturbations from roommates/friends Edward and Bella makes them SKILLED in the art of TEMPTATION. (Note: This is not a BDSM story. The word master here does not mean dominant)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

_Fuck. _

_Fuck my work. _

_Fuck my boss. _No scratch that, I would never fuck my boss. A co-worker? Hmm… possibly. _Oh god just shut up Bella._

I sigh as I put down my keys and purse on the table. Today has been a pretty rough day. You see, I definitely did not work my ass off in college to get a degree in Communication Arts and be hired at a decent publishing company just to make my fucking boss a cup of coffee and answer his fucking calls every single day.

I mean, really, just _fuck_ it.

I am so sick and tired of having to get up at six in the morning just to be in the office way before _the _James Laurent does. I also hate the fact that I need to be up early so I could fetch him his non-fat latte, clean, and spray Lysol all over his stuff. Seriously, the man is gay and I hate him. If only I could quit, I would but then I wouldn't be able to pay my half of the rent and the bills. _Great. Fucking great! Why is life like this to me!_

I sigh once more and plop down on the couch.

_You're just sexually frustrated, Bella. _I tell myself.

Damn right I am. It has been three months of no sex for me! _Hell, I need to get laid._

I roll my eyes and head over to the kitchen to have a Coke.

The phone suddenly rings and I am astounded. _Who the hell would call on a Friday night? Isn't everyone supposed to be out partying or something?_

I pick it up to hear a giddy familiar voice on the line.

"Bellaaaa!" _It can only be one person._

"Alice?"

"Who else would it be, silly? Oh my goodness it's so good to hear your voice again!" she giggles.

"Yeah? Well it's good to hear your voice too, Al."

"Hey you don't sound good. Are you okay? Oh no, is this bad timing? I'm sor—

"No, Alice. I'm fine. Just really tired. Work has been shitty." I chuckle.

"Tell me about it." I could already imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Hate my boss."

"Ooh that sucks. It's a good thing I work for myself."

"Lucky you. If only I knew so much about fashion, I'd be a stylist myself." I frown.

"Aw, Bells."

"Hey! Whatever happened to updating each other? I've never heard from you in months!"

Alice sighs on the other line. "I know and I'm sorry. I really want to call but I'm so busy that I don't even have time for myself! And well, you haven't been updating me too you know." She teases.

"I know, I know. But my life's too fucked up to discuss anyway."

"Oh come on, I don't think it is. So, tell me. Are you still with Edward?"

"Alice, you say it like we're together _together._" I laugh.

"Well, aren't you?" She asks, surprised.

"God no."

"That's sad."

"What?" I laugh some more.

"It's just, a long time has passed and yet you're still not together? I mean Bella, come on, why!"

"Here we go again." I answer in a singsong voice. "Alice, we're just friends."

"Whatever. But you guys still live in the apartment?"

"Uh, yeah." My eyebrows furrow.

"Then you'll get together. Just give it some time." She states a matter-of-factly.

"Is that why you're calling me, Al? To talk to me about Edward again?" I accuse.

"Jeez chillax. The thing is I called in to tell you that…I'm going to be back in town next week!" She exclaims and I could hear her clapping.

My mouth falls open and I stutter. "B-back to town as in…f-for good?"

"Yup! I'm leaving New York. I feel homesick."

"Oh my god Alice, that's great! I can't wait to see you." I nod and laugh.

"I can't wait to see you too!" She squeals. "Oh shit! My food is burning. I'll call you soon, Bells! Love you!"

I chuckle. "You too, Al. Bye."

_Oh Alice. _It isn't until now that I realize how much I miss her.

See, there were six of us in college. There's Alice, Rosalie and me—the girls. And the boys—Jasper, Emmett and his cousin Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are together. Alice likes Jasper who never had the guts to make a move on her though we know he finds her attractive. Alice and I were roommates at the dorm and we became really close. We were inseparable until she flew to New York months after graduation to pursue her dream as a stylist.

When I found myself a job at the publishing company, our friend Edward was currently working at a nearby hospital, a requirement he had to do for med school. We decided to share an apartment, thinking it would be easier to split the rent and bills. As soon as Alice found out, she told me her ridiculous belief that the six of us are meant to be paired off and thus, her teasing about Edward and me began.

_Poor Alice. _She just doesn't understand how I would never fall for a close friend. I would hate to ruin our friendship just like that.

It has been hours since I got home and all I've done was watch reruns of Friends on TV and eat Chinese take-out.

I crane my neck to check the time and find that it is almost 12. Deciding to call it a night, I stand up from my position on the couch and stretch. Edward still isn't home, I realize.

_It's a Friday night. He must be out partying._ While I'm not.I, Bella Swan, officially suck.

I head to the bedroom, change to a camisole and shorts and get under the comforter.

I close my eyes and try to sleep but then gave up after what felt like an hour. I'm tired but couldn't get myself to sleep! _Ah, this is frustrating. _

I clutch the comforter tightly and start thinking of today's events. _Maybe James Laurent's annoying face could get me to sleep. _No, I'd have a nightmare. I shake my head as if to shoo away some ugly thoughts and try to think of some good stuff.

_Good music. _

_Good food._

_Good… friends?_

_What else? Um..uh..good…sex._

_Ah, good sex._

I moan and lick my lips. I miss good sex.

_Damn Bella, you really are sexually frustrated. _

Thinking I have nothing to do anyway, I settle for some tension relieving.

My right hand goes under the comforter and the left hand follows.

My left raises the hem of my camisole while my right travels to my now hardening nipple.

I skim my thumb over it and stifle a moan. Then I carefully roll it between my thumb and index finger, feeling it harden some more. I then pay attention to the other nipple and start flicking it, moaning softly.

I start to feel wetness pool down _there_ and my hand immediately travels south, going inside my underwear. With my middle finger, I feel around and realize how wet I am. I begin drawing circles and nudging my clit.

"Uh…oh god."

I slowly insert a finger and thrust it in and out. "Mmm…"

It starts to feel really good and I put another finger in, thrusting faster. I rock my hips to the rhythm and moan some more. "Fuck, so good."

With my other hand, I nudge my clit more urgently.

"Oh. Ungh. Yes." I'm close. So close.

"Ahh…oh my god, oh god, fuck." Seconds later, I'm arching my back off the bed and letting out a loud moan as I come.

"Oh fuck!" I scream, my eyes closing. "Yes, yes, yes. Uh..mmm." I continue to rock my hips and press my clit, desperate for another release until I hear the sound of a door being opened.

_Oh shit._ I open my eyes and there standing on the doorway, eyes bugging out in shock, is my roommate and friend, Edward.

_Holy shit. Did I just forget to lock my door?_


End file.
